First
by Lexacsi
Summary: Really young sara meet really young catherine and fall in love for her but will they have a happy ending?Thats the question, only time know.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer, they are not at me, too, bad, you will find Sara and Cath story so don't like it don't read it, _

_Part 1_

_I was wondering where we were going when my mom told me that today was my first day in school, at first I didn't really understand why I had to go there put she told me that a thing that every grown people those so I had agreed to go because I want to be a big girl. Anyway, the car eventually stop and me mom open the door for me wishing me a good day telling me that she would come back to nigh to get me. So I went out of the car, see my mom told me that I would have to wait the for the bell before I could go in so it's what I'm doing right now. _  
_-Hey little baby, it was a boy voice, my mom always told me to not speak to people that I don't know and the little big guy was not looking really gentle so I prefer to ignore him,_  
_-Hey little baby I'm talking to you, did he shoot in me hears, I was about to walk away when something come between me and him._  
_Be something I should mean someone, she was little bit taller than me with golden hair. _  
_-Eddie let her alone or I will kick you little baby ass._

_And the big guy and when I'm means big I'm mean fat leave us alone. That was really cool from her, she was really beautiful. _

_-Hi, I'm Catherine Flyn, but everyone call me Cath. What's your name? _

_I was shock, she was really really pretty and her voice was so soft, she make me so shy, but in the same time I wish to know her , I don't know why but to thanks her I kiss her cheek and run away because I finally hear the bell. _

_Part 2_

_One year later, _

_So, I was really happy to go back to school, I'm means its king of the best thing in the entire world. When I'm in class everything look perfect, this year we are suppose to learn how to read and right but I already know how to do that but that okay with me. I don't just like school because of the book and the learning stuff, I like it to because of Catherine, she is so beautiful and smart last year we were in the same class I hope this year to because if not I' don't know what I would do but I won't be happy about it. So again I'm waiting for the bell. Cath is very smart, I like her a lot, she says that I her best friend, but she's not my best friend she is my only friend that okay with me. This means that its just the two of us. _

_-hey you, I just had the time to hear that and someone was hugging me, that was Cath, I know that because every time she do that my belly start to feeling strange . _

_-Hey._

_-I had missed you so much this summer, _

_Seriously, the facts that she says this make me want to cry, because I missed her too._

_-That okay I'm here now._

_-Yes you are, so my mom gave me candy, you want some?_

_-Hey, look Conrad that the Baby's and her mom, that was Eddie since last year he never leave me alone I don't know why but anyway when I'm with Cath he leave me alone he is such a jerk._

_-Hey, that was the voice of another boy, I had never see him before , I was taller than me with a strange hair cut and a really dark skin._

_-Hi, that was Cath voice._

_-I'm Warrick, I'm new in town, wanna play with me I have a ball?_

_I really don't like it, in fact I don't like boy at all, and they are just stupid jerk and can understand why Cath was talking with it. _


	2. Chapter 2

On year later (again)

I hate, school, it's really boring, the teacher speak during hours, but anyway, whats pretty cool it's that I can see Sara, during summer she never can do thing with me. My mom want to have family time and we travel a lot so I'm never here. I saw Warrick a couple of time but not much and anyway some time I find him really too much, I do stupid thing sometime I think he like me a little bit too much he always want to do thing with me without Sara. Anyway, so today is the first day of class and I really look forward to see me little Sara. She is really smart, she make me laugh all the time. So anyway, where me little brunette? Oh she over there, who the guy with here? He really have strange hear, they are laughing, why are they laughing, who it's with Sara. When did she met him. His looking like an idiot, who put velcro shoes now, baby. Anyway, I want to see Sara now, I had missed her so much. So I rush over her and hug her, at first she was not responding to me but after we spend a long time. I really like the way I feel when she's like that with me, I have the feeling that I'm special. Anyway, so we finish the hug.

-Hi, how are you, did you have a good summer, what did you do? That was me, I really miss her so I want to know everything and the most important are she still my Sara.

-Hi, good, good, stay at the bed in breakfast,

-What that? Did the little brat ask to Sara.

-It's like a hotel, but smaller, I answer for the other girl I really don't like him.

-That's so cool, I'm Gregory Jay Sanders and you are? Did he ask me with a really childish voice.

-Cath.

I really hate him.

On year later.

I'm a dump, seriously I hate school and I'm bad a t it, not in every class but in math, last years the teacher put me in a special programme where other kids help us to be better. It's where I had met Gil, seriously it's the ugliest name I have never heard, the guy is a true geek but anyway he makes me have better grade so. When a come in school after this summer I was a little upset, during last year I have see Sara a lot she was always with Greg. The worse of this is that the little brat is after her always. He is always talking, saying stupid thing and seriously he really got on me nerve every time. Anyway I was going to let him take me time with my Sara, so I start asking her to help me with school stuff she so intelligent that she came with me at the library to do my homework and at the end we didn't have do me homework at all. So like every year I came to school earlier to meet Sara but she was nowhere to be seen, so I'm waiting.

-Hey Catherine, that was Warrick, that so cool he have long hear now.

-Hi War, How are you?

-Find thanks, we were going to play football. You want to watch us?

I look at him and them at some guys behind him. Eddie and Ecklie were there, I hate does guys, but I have to say Eddie had lost some weight he is more beautiful now.

-Okay.

So I went with them before going to class.

When I came to school this morning I was really excited, I mean with Cath the thing were cooler. We past a lot of time together I'm helping her with school stuff and everything. And then there are also Gregory he is really funny. He made me laugh all the time. He says that Cath don't like him but I don't know, Cath like everyone, she is so funny. So when I came this morning I was ready to see Cath but when I saw her she was talking with Warrick, I wait for her but then she go with him. I saw her go with the guy smiling at Eddie, sit and watch the guys play. I start to have difficulty to breathe and then my eyes start to... I start crying. How can she be friend with Eddie when she know what he do to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Many years later

Can somebody kill me right now, I mean this is the most no the worst day of my life. You see like every year for what the last ten year maybe more I start school. Which means new year, new teachers, new people, new problem and also new courses. This year I choose to do an advanced biology class. I tough that dump student would choose that but I was wrong, because here I am sitting in class with Catherine Flyn sitting right next to me. Sitting by her side is not that bad I means I surely more easy to watch her but it also mean that she is going to be my partner in biology for the rest of the year and that's the problem. When we were young we used to be friend but on day like that she started to be friend with Eddie Willows the guy who use to do bad thing to me. I don't understand how she could have done that to me. I thought that was my fault but not anymore. So since that they we had talk, oh that's not true we had talked to each other but to say things like: bitch, slut (that was me) and geek, weirdo (that was her). You see since that they we started to hate each other and seriously now I did understand how I could have been friend with her, she so superficial. I mean she is friend with girls whom think that the France is a capital of Europe. The worse in that it's that she still friend with Eddie worse than that she is also his girlfriend. This guy is a jerk, stupid and he is also cheating on her with a lot of girl I don't know if she knows that. For everybody in this school she is the queen, every guys dream to go out with her and girl to, even my. Okay, yes I like girl and I found her really beautiful but she is a bitch so even if she was the last woman on the earth I wouldn't go out with her. Anyway, for the fact that I gay I don't have problem with that, my foster parents are pretty cool about that, but apart from them nobody know even Greg, but anyway. So today I think that I will start a new year in a cool class of biology with just intelligent people, but I was wrong. So I came in class and found out that the teacher was choosing the teams and I have the big chance to be with the Queen Catherine Flynn, the slut, miss I use me sexuality to have good grade, anyway. Today the class was short so now I out waiting for who luckily was put with a Nick a shy boy.

-You are so lucky, did I says to me smiling.

-Your are so funny.

-No seriously you sure to have a good grade with her she just have to show her boobs to the teacher and voilà.

-Ah aha, that would be true but our teacher is a woman, oh wait a minute it would stop her.

And we laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

So, sure I'm a beautiful girl I know that I'm note dump but a lot of people think that I'm and it's why I choose to take a advanced biology class this year this people will see that I'm smart, intelligent and also beautiful. I care about what other people think they make who you are and you have to use your image to become someone. So anyway I came in class this morning knowing that I would be with my usually friend but I hadn't thought that I would be in the same class of Sara Sidle. You see when we were kids we used to be friend, I liked her a lot she was so little, shy but one day she stopped, she would come to see me anymore. At first I thought that I have done something but in reality she was just so different than me. First her best friend is Greg the weirdo, I means this guy always wear strange clothes and have really strange hear. Anyway, Sara she totally strange not talking with people, always reading books, she is a geek. Not really my kinds of friend. The most disgusting thing about her it's that she's a Lesbian, Eddie says that she always looking at me. I know that I'm beautiful, sexy but seriously she should keep her thing at her home. Anyway, enough about that, so I came in class and found out that I will work with Sara Lesbo Sidle all year. I didn't do the happy dance. So anyway our teacher just talks a little bit and sends us home. I went to speak with Sara but she was already speaking with some guys.

-You are so lucky, did the Greg says to her.

-Your are so funny, that was her

-No seriously you sure to have a good grade with her she just have to show her boobs to the teacher and voilà.

-Ah aha, that would be true but our teacher is a woman, oh wait a minute it would stop her.

And they laugh.

Who they think they are, it's the last time I try to me kind with someone. I would never sleep with a teacher to have good grade nor with a woman.

-Don't take your desire for mine Sidle, did a yell before leaving them there.

Some day later

I wasn't really thrilled to work with Sara, but in the same time she's really intelligent so we probably have really good grade and that would be great for me. So we have agreed that I would come be her home and then we would go to the library. So here I'm waiting for her to come downstairs its strange the woman who opens the door wasn't the one who use to come drop Sara at school when we were young. She's maybe an aunt. So Sara came.

-Sara don't forget to come home before midnight please, where are you going?

-Don't stress we are going at the library to do some homework, mom.

-Okay, love you sweetheart.

-Love you to.

That was strange, that wasn't her mom, or if this woman is her mom who was the other woman. Anyway, I don't really care about her and her things. The walk to the library was quiet. Outside the library I have the surprise to found my boyfriend waiting.

-Eddie.

-Hey, baby, did he says before kissing me.

-What are you doing here?

-Waiting for my beautiful Kitty Cath, and we kiss again. I love some much this guy, he is strong sexy. I feel special that he like me. Look little dykes what don't you go inside do your thing and forget about my girl. Did he says to Sara , I was a little surprise about what he says but before I have the time to speak Sara disappears.


	5. Chapter 5

AHAHAHAH! I can believe that arg!!!! It was yesterday and I'm still pissed. I mean I'm not her slave its team work. It's suppose to e a fucking team work and we have to do it together. You see after have been put in team with Miss Flyn I spoke with the teacher and she made it clear that we have to do it in team or we fall the course. I'm so mad right now argh!!!

-Hey angel, what's up you looks pissed? Greg, my sweet best friend.

-Because I'm, you see yesterday I was supposed to do my team work with Cath everything starts fine. It was a little awkward but fine and then we meet her fucking boyfriend. Argh!!!!He is really an asshole, sometime I can't understand how she can go out with him. Other time I can, I'm meant she really have to be a slut to go out with this jackass who had fuck every girl in this school except me. I was starting to think that this would be a total mess these biology things but forget it. And I'm not going to let this bitch fuck her boyfriend when I will to all the work, no.... (Says those things were really great)

-Here she is, I will let you alone, was the only answer of Greg who leaves me alone.

-Hey, (that the bitch)

I start walking I really don't want to speak with her right now.

-I'm really sorry about last night, I went after you but you had left so I made you cookie.

Hein what? I stop my walk to look at her. In her hand was a little cookie jar, that is strange. I'm surprise, she did cookie for me how strange. Why?

-Chocolate chip cookie, your favourite I think.

Right there right now she kill me, first doing cooking for me and then remember to do my favourite one, I'm not that difficult I'm mean I like everything with sugar in it. I'm wondering if Cath taste like sugar. What?! I don't know where this comes from but please kill yourself right now. Anyway, back to the reality, in front of me Catherine Flyn with a cookie jar, offering peace.

-Okay, but I saying it to you I'm not gonna do all the work, you have to work with me or we will fall the course together.

-You don't have to worry I will work with you, Eddie had just a bad idea.

-One of too many.

-What did you just says?

-Nothing.

-One of too many, look I know that my boyfriend his not the smarter boy in this school but if he is still here, that mean something.

-That he sleep whit his teacher yeah!!!

-Everyone sleep with everyone in your head.

-In his case its true, no need to be an Einstein to know that your lovely boyfriend is sleeping with everyone in this school.

-You know what I think you are just jealous.

-Of who? You never! I will kill myself before sleeping with Eddie Willows.

-I never says of me, I think you are jealous of him because he is with me and you're not, you alone, I think that you're jealous because every girl in this school want to go out with my boyfriend and not you.

-Jealous of him, ah, wanting to be with you. Listen if I would want to sleep with a slut I would search for a hooker this way I would be sure of her pedigree. (And here come the slap and a hard one, I was more pissed than before, but I didn't have the time to says something because she had left me alone the class where starting)

I was really mad; I was a mad girl with cookie. I went in class Greg look at me with questioning eyes probably wondering why I was still pissed and have a cookie jar in my hand. Anyway, I sit in my class during one hour wondering why would be my next move with Miss Flyn when I find out. Normally after this class Cath go in gym and her boyfriend go in art or go outside in the backyard to neck a girl from his art class. I know all of that because I don't have class after this one and normally I go to the library which gives me a beautiful view of the yard, the back yard. When the bell rings, I went directly after Cath, who was walking alone.

-Let me go,

-No, you say that I was jealous I would show you the truth or are you too chicken to face it.

And then she came with me. In the library I went directly for my normal table and just in front of us was her boyfriend Eddie Willows Kissing a other girl and not just during one minute if you know what I mean. And then I saw the worst thing that I never have seen in my life. The pain in Catherine eyes was too much for me to keep looking in them. How can I have done that? How can I have put this pain in her, I'm a monster.


	6. Chapter 6

I can, I can believe that I have done this. I never mean to hurt her I mean she is a bitch but even her should have to see this. Her look was so...so. I can't stand what I have done. So after my mistake Cath looked at me in the eyes and just walk away with her pain and that kill me. I'm not the one who cheat on her but I could haven't told her or do it more properly. So I thought about it all day and night, I could let her like that. In fact it very selfish of me I just don't want her to hate me, I can stand her hate. I don't really know, I so tired anyway I just have to do something to make her forget me. So I have thought about a lot of thing to do but I finally chose to go at her home and apologize what can I says. Anyway, at first I through that my idea as good, but now that I'm in front of her home door the things aren't the same. First, the house is bigger than the school which mean they have a lot of money who I am do come here. Hey big baby could you stop thinking about yourself here the girl over there learn that her boyfriend was cheating on her and you. You are just scare that she won't accept your apologize, and why do you care about what she think she not even your friend. You wish that she is, in fact you would really like to her to be more than that. Would you just shut up.... After finally shut up me internal voice I ring the bells and wait. My heart start to do strange thing in my chest, the door finally open it's a women probably in the same age of my mom, beautiful smile, the mother of Catherine. She look at my with really friendly eyes witch surprise me.

-Yes?

-Is Catherine here?

-Yes she is but you can keep the flower we don't want them and if Eddie call your shop again you can keep the money and the flower. Did she answer me with a polite angry voice, she was cool.

-It's not from Eddie, I'm Sara, I go to school with Catherine.

-Oh! Sorry, it's just that with the flower I thought that Eddie sand you.

-That not a problem misses and you don't have to worry about me seeing Eddie.

-Catherine is in, she not feeling very good. You can go see if she want to see you, go upstairs the third door at the right.

-Tank you.

Her mom is pretty cool, it was funny to see her mind about Eddie Willows even her think that the guys is a jackass. Okay so now Catherine, one, two and three. Here I'm. I knock at the door and wait for an answer.

-I don't want to talk mom.

-It's me, it's Sara.

I heard strange noise and the door opens, it's a good sing she could have yelled at my trough the door. Her face is okay but her eye are still red from crying and it's make me flinch. I just raised me hand with the flower to give them to her. She ignores them and just goes back to her room but let the door open. So I when after her, her bedroom is huge and not pink but surround by roses. I see her point but my flower aren't rose in fact they are oiseaux du paradis(_Strelitzia reginae, the name is so much more beautiful and romantic in French) ._

-I' sorry.

-You are sorry?!!!! Ah! For what? In fact you should be happy you were right. You were right He was cheating on me. My ex-boyfriend was cheating on me with every fucking girl in the school that is, it's what you says right. You were right and my who thought that I was okay, that I was lovable I was wrong. Maybe you are right; maybe I'm a slut to who know. (She yell all this to me and started crying, I was just shock. It's Catherine Willows I know I says that she a bitch but I don't know some time I think she is and other time not I'm so mixed up right now. The only thing I know is that I can stand seeing her crying)

-I went to the flowers shop and they have a lot of different flower but when I saw them they make me think of you. The color is you hear (the flowers are orange) and the salesman says that in French they call them oiseaux du paradis and it's like you perfect. (I seriously got her attention now.) I'm really sorry, I should have told you what I says. In fact, I should have show you, maybe tell you but not like that. I'm really sorry to because you ex was an ass for cheating.

Then she look at me with a really strange face I'm a little bit scare now. And now she is coming in front of me. She haves something on her mind.

-He was right wasn't he?

-About what?

-You being gay and in love with me? (Now she was really close from me, touching me. It was to good and too much, hell yes , my good)

-You are beautiful Cath everyone know that no need to be a lesbian for that.

She look at me with a puzzle look, took the flower and walk away from me. That was close.


	7. Chapter 7

So I took the flower and put them in a vase. When I saw Eddie with another girl I my world broke down, this wasn't true. I was in a nightmare. I started asking me a lot of question wondering if it was true, what I should do, why he does it, why nobody told me etc... And I cry and I cry. I want back home and cry. Finally, he called to see me and then I start yelling oh my god I did yell a lot. I was so angry, I more I spoke with him the angrier I became. This bastard says to me that he never cheat on me, when I saw it with my eyes. So I broke up with him. And he sends my flowers. My mom was happy she never like him and my dad just gave me a hug before leaving the room. That's strange but anyway. I have to say that I don't know how to act around Sara anymore. One minute she is okay, gentle like now telling me beautiful thing and the other she's showing me Eddie cheating on me. I guess that I asked for it in some way when I did believe her.

-How long? (Did I ask her)

-How long what?

-For how long do you know that he was cheating on me?

-I don't know ( She was laying I could tell, it's cute in fact that she doesn't want me to suffer by discovering the truth)

-Long, I'm so ... Sad and angry I don't know what to think how what to do. How could he does that to me , I love him and I through that I love me but you don't this at someone you really love. And ...(And I start crying again)

And then something strange happen, I fell something hot coming near me, touching me and it make me feel....nothing, not in a bad way it make everything else disappear. The time seams to stop and I wasn't mad or angry anymore I'm felling grate and good really good. And I realise that the hot thing was Sara hugging me, my heart start to beat like a drum in a rock song.

-It would be okay, he is an asshole, a stupid bastard to do this to you. Have you saw him?

-He came but my mom won't let him come in, he called and emailed me. I just don't want to see him.

Wait a minute why are we talking about this jackass?

-You right, can I ask you something?

-You can.

-Why did we stop being friend? (She did answer my question right away)

-We...we just change and start seeing other people. (again she was not telling me the truth)

-Sara! (Did I warn her)

-That true, you became more popular and I was just a little geek, loving school and hating girl stuff when you are liking it. Boys start looking after you when they were passing by me without seeing me. We just change.

-So this is it my fault? (I put some distance between us to see her eyes)

-No, we are just not made to be in the same world.

-What? You are joking right?

-Cath looks around you, you are rich, beautiful, everyone like you, no love you, boy want to be with you and...

-And my boyfriend was cheating on me, and you are beautiful to and yes I have money but it's not the matter. (She was struggling I could see it. I think about our childhood and the last year that we were friend. Everything was right and one year she didn't come to see me before starting class. She stays with Greg, what is because of him?)

-It's because I didn't like Greg ? If it's not I don't see why I'm mean one year we finish school everything was fine and the next year you did come to see me. I was waiting to see you and you never show, I was so lonely that I watch guys playing football.

-You went watch Eddie play football, you went with the guy that blackmails me since the first time I saw him! Don't you understand? How could you do that to me ?!


	8. Chapter 8

After all this year I never through that I would tell her why we stop being friend. At some point I have realise that was stupid a little bit. But in the same time with my childish mind I could have understand how we can be friend with someone when we know that this person hate one of our friend. She probably will find this stupid.

-Why did you never come to talk to me about this?

I was surprise by her question and also by her voice, she wasn't angry soft and tired.

-I was a child, the only thing that I saw it was my best friend being friend with someone that hates me for no reason. I through that you didn't want to be friend anymore and after that we weren't seeing the same people and you start calling me geek and things like that.

-You call me bitch, slut and stupid too.

I know what could I answer that's the truth, I'm tired of this. Of the war between me and her maybe we are just not mean to be friend and stop seeing each other. One minute she kind and you think that she really a good girl and then one minute later she's bitching you or letting her friend doing it.

-Can we erase all of this? I sorry, you weren't there and I just went to see Warrick and other boy playing football.

-Other boy, I know that was a long time ago but you have to understand Cath we aren't not in the same world. Maybe you are not with Eddie anymore but you are still something that I don't like.

That was a lie, I love her, like her when we are just together but I know that the minute that we will be with other people she will change and become the thing that I hate. I can let myself fall in love with her and have my heart broke. I just don't want to lose her again. If I let her do she will be all over me this weekend and Monday I will become the joke of the school. My worlds were arch because she start crying again and she turn her back to me. I take it for our final exchange and leave her alone.

(Catherine)

In life you have the choice to watch your life goes by or you can live your life. And I'm really not the first kind of person it's why I was pushed by what Sara has told me. No way would I let Sara go out of my life again like that. I don't know why it's so important to me to keep her in my life but I just can't let her go. So I have to do something but not now, because I don't know what to do, yet. What I don't understand is why she always says that we are not from the same world. I mean we are going at the same school. Yes I'm popular but if it's not important for me it should be for her. I'm not going out with Eddie anymore so it's not that, I have others friends who aren't Einstein but if I want to be with her that should be a problem. Maybe I'm the problem, no if I was she would has came here to apologize. So Sara, what do I know about her, we use to be friend when we were young, we stop being friend when I started to see Eddie. She's friend with Greg since third grade or something. She's smart, intelligent, sweet, and beautiful in her one way. She says that she's not but she tall and have a killer smile, something strange with her family. I should go see dad to ask him, he know everyone here. So I went downstairs to his office and knock at the door. I did wait long before the door open.

-Hi sweet heart, how are you feeling?

-Good thank you, dad do you know the Sidle?

-Yes, why? (Something is up when I say the Sidle name is face had change of expression, like something bad happen)

-What's there story?

-Why do you want to know that?

-I'm going to school with their daughter so I was wandering about her and her family, she act a little bit strange sometime.

-Come with me and take a sit. So you are going at school with Sara, sweet kids, she deserve better. You see some year ago when you were ten year old in the summer the mother of Sara killed her husband in front of Sara. George and Laura, Sara moms and Dad, were alcoholic and George wasn't a good dad. Let says that he have done bad thing to his daughter, no sex but....

By then I was crying again how, how...., my dad hug me.

I should have felt asleep because the next that I open my eyes I'm in my bed. First my boy friend is cheating on me and now I learn about Sara. So maybe it's why she doesn't want to be friend with my she think that I will laugh at her because of her family story. She may not trust me, how my god. I understand, I left her for Eddie the boy who hate her and I betray her like them, she's afraid. I think, I hope. So if we imagine that she is afraid that I make her suffer I have to show her that I really care. The question is now how. How to show to someone who doesn't want to see you that you care for her?


	9. Chapter 9

Monday

I seem that Cath had listened to me for once in her life. We are Monday now and haven't heard from her. Its make me happy and not it the same time. In some strange and secret way I wish that she come after me and do something. Yes something like: Sara, I love you; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Anyway, let her being close to me mean that on day or other she will learn about me past. So I pass the doorway of school to go to my locker, getting heir I had to surprise the first one is on my locker a white envelop the second is Eddie Willows. He is in the back of the locker area with his friend but his face is blue/black and he look like hell. He looks like a boxer, a loser boxer. Anyway, back to the envelop I open it and find a journal article with a black and white picture of a show girl. I don't need to read the article to know who the woman on the picture is. The fact that she did something makes all my body shiver. So okay her mom us to be a show girl so what that doesn't mean anything.

-Hey beautiful.

-Greg, Nick, so what's up?

-Nothing, you what's up?

-Nothing, you what's up.

Sometime we can be stupid.

-So , if you have nothing new, what new in the gossip word of this school? Do you know why Willows have this face?

-Sam Braun.

-Who's Same Braun ? (That was Nick, I have to say that I'm not really surprise, after what Eddie did to the daughter of the most important man in the cities it's really not surprise to have this face)

-Sam Braun is the owner of the majority of the casino her and also the father of Catherine Flyn.

-Oh.

-That what happen when you missed up with the daughter of someone big. ( That was me, in the main time I missed up with Cath to, oh oh)

-So anyway, I don't know if Daddy Sam would do that for his daughter next lover.

-Why?

-It's not really gentleman to go after a woman like that.

-Hein, I don't understand what do you mean?

-Oh yes, so Catherine broke up with Eddie apparently because she love women.

Who told you that?

-Stacey told that to Wendy, who told me. Sunday, the cheerleaders went to Catherine hose for moral support and she told them so. Now she out of the team and everybody know.

What the fuck, why did she tell them that? Maybe it's not true or maybe she did it to piss of Eddie. Why would she do that for me it's not like we are friend. Pfff, anyway, it's really stupid to say to people that you like girl if you don't because their other people who are really like that and have live hell because of you before.

-Catherine Flynn a Lesbian, I don't think so.

-Why, Sara, I mean you don't tell to people that you like pussy if you don't.

-Don't know to piss of her ex.

-You should be happy that she came out, it's mean that contrary of all of us you have a chance with her. (That was Nick who sometime is smarter than Greg)

-In fact, since you are teammate in biology.... Oh my god. Don't tell me that she's your girlfriend?

-No she's not Greg we are teammate nothing more.

-You wish...

-Fuck you k?!

-I'm not your type.

ARGH!!! I can stand them sometime, so class now. Fuck, its bio. So I go in class, Cath is not here yet, but just by looking around I know that everybody know. The fact that she's my teammate will portably make the people think that we are together. That piss my off not because that out me because everybody already know it's just piss my off because it's a show. She is not really like that. The second bells ring and she still not here, that worries me a little bit but not that much. Five minute later someone knock on the door and Cath come in and walk to me. The teacher is speaking so I can talk to her but she's not looking well, she look a little bit sick. During class I can stop myself of looking at her. A part of myself is mad at her for doing this and a little part of myself wish it's true that she love woman. But I know that someone like her can love someone like me. Finally, the bell rings witch mean library time for me.

-Have you heard?

-Yes and seriously I find that really stupid to lie like that for no reason. Their people out there that are really gay and they don't need that.

-What? That someone popular say to everyone that she like girl to show that you shouldn't be afraid of what you are. Because now, if someone say something about gay, he will dill with me and my Dad. And who are you to say that I don't like girl like that, maybe I'm. Maybe I was with Eddie all this year because it was what people want from me.

-It's that true.

-No, poorly for me I was really in love with Eddie but not anymore.

We are walking and people are looking at us, from now on I can say that everybody think that Catherine Flynn is my girlfriend. If only, that's true. We pass by Eddie, I look in his eyes and could says that what I saw is not really beautiful.

-Did your father go after him?

-Yes and no. He came to see me yesterday about me leaving him for a woman. He was really angry, yelling and moving in hand. At some points he...he grabbed my arm. I asked him to let me go but he did want so I pushed him but I'm not Rambo. So I yelled and me father came and it's why he's like that.

You see that's my problem with Cath it she does something that make me angry and after she told me something like that what can I do now.

-People will think that we are together.

-You can have done worse.

-Ah very funny.

-I don't see the problem, I'm mean everybody already know for you, I'm not that bad and we know that's not true why should we care about what the other think.

-That does change what I had told you.

-That we are not from the same world. That not true and you know it. I don't know why you don't want to be friend with me Sara, but that have nothing to do with who I am and I not gonna let you down.

With that final statement she leaves me alone in front of the library.


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday

I'm still piss at Cath but I'm also worried she won't let me go and I wander what she's up to. Today in class I wasn't able to stop looking at her. Sometime she was also looking at me with a strange expression but she never come to me today. Now everyone think that we are together even Greg won't believe me when I tell it's not true. I'm not really mad now Cath had lost some of her friends and that make my worry about her. If why imagine that she did that to be friend with me why can I be friend with her. Because I just, I just don't want to lose her ever again.

Wednesday

-Are you going with her? (I agreed finally to talk with Greg again and here again he's talking to me about Cath)

-Where and with who?

-The party Friday and your girlfriend.

-I'm not going.

-Why?

-Why should I go anyway.

-Hum, hi Sara can I have a word with you please. ( Oh my god not today, you see some year ago when I was young I gave course to help other student. There I mate Gil Grissom. At first I found him cute because he doesn't know how to act around people but soon I was over it. He is one year older than my put still giving course to help people but also is grade in college. Anyway I pass time with him to study but it's nothing more than that and sometime I think that he have a crush on me and it's why I prefer to not talk with him. I mean everybody knows about my sexuality and now everyone thinks that I'm seeing Cath so.)

-Sure you can, what's the problem Gil?

-No problem. You... It's just .... That.. You see. Friday. Do you want to come with me at the party Friday?

Oh oh! Sweet guy but the key word guy. Sweet and dumb guy I'm mean I'm out, lesbian, Cath lover( I wish). How can I say that to him without make him suffer?

-Gil, has you here about Catherine Flynn?

-That she's lesbian, yes it's a rumour.

AH!!!

-Have you here the rumour about me?

-Humm.... let me think... Some people say that you are going out with Catherine.

-Yes, If I'm going out with Cath that mean....

-oh oh... I see but I don't have problem with that Cath can also come with us Friday.

What the fuck, what's a !!!!!

-Gil, If Catherine is a lesbian and that I'm going out with her that mean that we are together, like together

-I already told you that....

-WE ARE LESBIANS, I'M GAY' SHE'S GAY WE ARE GAY TOGETHER!!

Fuck, first I hurt him because of what I'm but I can't do something about that but what's the worse is the fact that I yell all this and now everybody is looking at us. Now , I don't like being the center of attention but I just confirm the stupid rumour. Argh!!! I want to kill myself , but I'm too angry now so I'm going to the washroom.

Oh my god, Oh my god what have I done. I can believe me, Oh my god, Cath gonna kill me. Okay, relax, relax, breath. Think of something. What I'm gonna say to her?

It's not my fault, It's Gil I was too stupid to see that I don't like him and that I'm a woman you love woman that it. It's his fault. Now, that I'm more relax I hear a strange noise from the stall behind me, it's like someone is sick.

-Are you okay?

-Sara?!

-Cath? Are you sick? Can you open the door?

Oh my god, this Cath. Now, I stress. I hope she's okay. Then she come out, she's pale and but look relatively correct.

-Are you sick? Can I get you something? To you want me to go get someone?

-No, I'm okay, I don't know what I have but it's been to morning now.

-Maybe you have got something, are you sure you are okay, maybe you should sit for some time?!

-Good Idea, you look a little bit strange are you okay?

-Me?!!! Yes, everything is fine, perfect a beautiful day?

-Sara, you know that I know that you're lying, right?

-Okay, but it's not my fault it was him.....I was with Greg and then Gil came to ask me to go with him Friday. So you see for some time now I thought that Gil has a crush on me. But I'm lesbian and everyone know that, but not him, he is to into himself to see what other people do. He is into his book and...

-Sara?!

-Iaccidentlytoldhimthatwearetogetherandeveryoneheartsit.

-You what?

-I accidently told him that we are together and everyone hearts it.

-And how can you do that?

-I told you he wasn't listen to me, I was trying to says to him gently that I like girl but I would understood so I lose my nerve and yell at him that we were lesbian and together so he would stop to come after me and ask me to go to party.

-Okay.

-You are not mad at me?

-No, but you should come eat at my house before.

-What? Before what?

-The party, Friday, you should come meat my mom and dad before taking me out.

My mind is a winter picture, white, nothing. Before I can say something she leaves. Okay, so now if I understand I'm going to the party with Cath, she act like it's a date, everyone think that we are together and I have to meet her family. I should have stay in my bed this morning.


	11. Chapter 11

I' m gonna die I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. So we are finally Friday and I'm in front of Cath house. I'm so nervous I' m going to eat with Cath and her family witch mean that her father gonna be there to. You see he is Sam Braun, the men is so rich that he probably use cash for napkin. Anyway maybe Cath had told him that we were just friend. If you never go you will never know. So... I did take long after I knock on the door to be open It was Cath beautiful as always, her hair are free and shining, she's wearing a little bit of makeup and a beautiful blue summer dress.

-Hi, come in.

-Hi. How are you?

-I'm fine, how about you?

-Fine, really fine.

-Come with me, they are in the living room.

-Wait, I brought this for you (Flowers again, I'm mean a lady should always get flower. This time I brought pink lily's, I found them beautiful and they are so Imagine me and you Cath look surprise but in a good way witch make me happy)

-Thank they are really beautiful and smell wonderful (And she kill me by giving me a kiss on the cheek)

-That's nothing really, I get the chance to go to the party with you, so I'm the lucky girl here.

-Sweet girl, so come on.

To say that I'm nervous is understanding, so I had already met Cath mom but people can change when they learn that you are kind of dating their daughter. But why did I care it's not like it's true. In the room I could see two people sitting in a sofa waiting for us as we come in the room they come up to their feet.

-So Sara you are taking our little girl to the party?

-Dad!!!

-What it's just a question?

-It's okay Cath, yes M. Braun I'm taking your daughter to the party if she still want me that is.

-So how are you doing in school?!

-Dad!!!

-Sam!!

-I'm doing great, if you really want to know I got the higher score in all my courses and I also start to do some college correspondence course.

-Waooo, I'm impress, you are really doing great. So all long have you know that you like woman.

-I think it's too much now Sam, I'm sure that if our little baby is going out with her they are serious.

-After all Dad, I'm de one who just breaks up with....

-Okay, I get your point it's just that I want to be sure that our daughter will be well. I don't want another irresponsible and profiteer person to come after our baby.

-I'm not like Eddie and if I act like I'm one day can you kill me Cath please?

-Sure no problem.

-The food must be ready why don't we go in the kitchen.

-So, what are your plans for the university?

-I'm waiting for the answer from a lot of college.

-What do you want to do?

-Don't know really yet, but It would be science. I like physic, biology, chime and all that for now I'm not able to choose just one of them.

So in fact the meal is good, I'm really in a date with Cath and her father is not that bad for now. So now we are living them so it's just Cath a me now. Since it's a beautiful night and Cath is not living far of school we chose to walk.

-What are you thinking?

-You family is not that bad.

-It's supposed to be a compliment?

-I'm sorry it's just that I first I was worried about your father but he is smart.

-People have tendency to overreact about him, he is not a angel but he will never do something that I would approve to my friend or enemies.

-I'm happy that you told me that, but about overreacting people what are we gonna do at the party. I mean that not everyone would be about us going together and it could get pretty bad. I really don't want you to suffer from that.

-It's really sweet from you Sara, but I'm here we you because I want to be and I will dill we what people do when it come to me. And if they come after you or me they will know the dark side of my father.

The rest of our walk is in silence, not a bad one. I'm mean that just to be with her made me happy. It's like being in a dream, I start to really believe that Cath like me like I like her. At some point I made a move on her by taking her hand in mine. I saw her looking at our hand with a sweet smile. Everything have been says and we are now in front of the school door witch mean everyone. But who care about the other people, I have the most beautiful woman in the world by me side so why should I care?!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm not a big fan of party but right now I have to say that I change my mind maybe because I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in the world. At first when we came in the room a lot of people were looking at us it was new for me normally I do everything to make people forget me but not now, not today. I want everyone to see the beautiful girl who dance with me she look so happy and beautiful she's smiling and she's making me smile. I have to say that I was a little bit nervous when we came in the room I was afraid that someone hurt her by doing or saying something, I was afraid of her reaction when she see Eddie. But her eye never left me so I think she okay. In my mind we are just the two of us but sometime forgot the world it's not easy as we want.

-Hey Catherine, you are really beautiful tonight, do you want to dance?

I don't know what is worse the fact that we been interrupt or the fact that Conrad ask to my girl to dance with him. I don't really have time to react Cath start before I have a chance to open my mouth.

-I'm already dancing Conrad, maybe later if I want.

-I'm sure the dyke doesn't mind.

-She's still here and she does.

-Ah Catherine you can't be serious you want to stay with that monster? I know that Eddie done bad thing but I'm not like him, I'm a real man.

-You are talking about me girlfriend here and I'm really not interest in you.

-I understand now why Eddie cheated on you, you are just a slut.

He shouldn't have say that I was going to punch him but Cath beat me to it by slapping him. Now a lot of people were looking at us and some of the teachers were coming to see if there was a problem. After that I'm not really in the mood.

-Can we go?

-You tired?

She asks me this with a strange expression in the eyes like she sad. I don't want to leave her yet but I don't want to stay here.

-No, it's just that I'm not a huge fan of party so maybe we can go take a walk and talk?

-Okay, but you have fun tonight, right?

-Yes, that was fun until Ecklie but we can ask for more from someone like him. You are a really good dancer.

-I had a good partner. So... what are you gonna do this weekend ?

-I don't know yet, I'm suppose to do some biology maybe.

-Do you need someone to help?

-You want to study with me ?

-I just want to be with you.

-Why?(That's the question)

-Why do you want to be with me?

Because you are smart, beautiful, funny, and intelligent. Because I miss you when you are not there, because I can stop thinking of you, you are cool, sweet. Because I just can't stop myself of wanting you, to be with you. Lol Cath is someone really special always been since I know her. She understands me and can make me see thing that I never say like that. She wants to be with me like I want her to be with me.

-Because I want.

-Me to so I think we have an agreement.

-It won't be easy.

-I like challenge.

-You will have to accept my friends.

-And you mine.

And like that we keep walking in the street the night is still young so it's not really dangerous to be alone in the street and since we are not far away from Cath house it's okay. The moon is up in the sky night with the start all around her and I'm walking with my girlfriend in the street, it's just perfect.

-Do you want to go on a date with me?

-Tonight is a date for me, you met my mom and dad, you took me to a party and you are going to walk me to me door.

-If you see it like that, but I want to go on a date just you and me, away from everyone.

-Silly I'm will go with you everywhere.

-Thanks that mean a lot to me, here we are.

-Do you want to come inside , the night is still young...

-I don't know...

-I don't want you to leave I just want to be with you. I don't want to sleep with you just be with you. My Dad and mom are here so that won't be really romantic.

-Kay, but before I just have to do one thing.

-Which is?

And right there in front of her door I kiss Catherine Flynn the most beautiful girl in the world. That so soft and...and no word can say how kissing her is. It's like kissing and angel, it's magic. I have to do it again and I do it again she like a drug so strong and sweet.

-That's a really great thing..... you should do it more.

-I will.

And we that we kiss each other again this time it's different she have the power and I like it more. She touching me in the main time, caressing me back, my ass, she hot.

Catherine

I'm hot, really hot it's the first thing that I think when I woke up. Why? And it's then that I feel someone near me. Oh, now I remember last night. Everything, Sara, she was beautiful and charming with me dad. She was so afraid of him but that was cute and then the party. I love dancing but dancing with Sara was magic, perfect. Conrad came but he did break us apart and we went for a walk. The kiss, the kisses. After that she came in with me my Dad was still up we talked with him a little bit and went in my room to watch a movie. We must have felt asleep. Having her back in my life is the best thing that never happens to me since we stop being friend. Now it's so much better, I thought that I was in live with Eddie but when she kissed me last night I forgot everything. I never have known love before Sara Sidle kisses me. I think I'm gonna stay in bed with her forever or until my mom come for the breakfast. Food, uhm I'm not feeling too well, I'm gonna be sick again. I run to the bathroom to vomit. It's been a week, I'm not stupid I know what that mean, but I can do the test. What will happen if it's true? I just have Sara back I don't want to lose her again. The school, my mom, my Dad, Sara, my life the future, Eddie. It can't be true, I can't lose her again. What I'm gonna do? What I'm gonna do? I did hear her come in until I felt someone taking my tear away. In one hang she had Kleenex and the other a little box. I'm surprise, how can she know? Why? What that mean.

-Stop crying baby , everything is gonna be fine. We will take care of it.

-We?

The end


End file.
